hungry_simsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morta Goth's Drag Race: All Stars (Season 1)
Season 1 - Season 2 - Season 3' '- Season 4 - All Stars - Season 5 - Season 6 - Redemption - All Stars 2 - Season 7 Morta Goth's Drag Race All Stars is a fictional reality television show that takes place within the world of the Sims. All Stars features 10 returning queens coming back for another chance at the crown and a chance to be inducted into the Drag Race Hall of Fame. Along with the title and Hall of Fame, the grand prize is a lifetime supply of Sim City Cosmetics makeup and $100,000. It is hosted by Morta Goth (the drag persona of Mortimer Goth) and Bella Bachelor (aka Bella Goth) All Stars features a new set of rules, each week the top 2 queens will Lip Sync for their Legacies and the winner will choose which of the bottom queens is eliminated. Contestants (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) * The It Girl originally placed 10th before winning her way back into the competition in episode 6. * Veronica Hayworth originally placed 9th before winning her way back into the competition in episode 6. Contestant Progress Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Lip syncs * Blue Contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom * Green Contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom * Yellow Contestant was eliminated after the final lip sync of the season Episode 1: The 10 All Star queens enter the werkroom one-by-one and are greeted by Morta Goth. Morta pulls out her reading glasses and says the first mini-challenge will be the reading challenge. Poison is declared the winner before the queens learn their main challenge, performing in the All Star Variety Show. On the runway, Archer Martin, Poison, Veronica Hayworth, and Zayna James were declared safe. After the judges critiques, Lucy Flawless and Rose Gold were chosen as the top 2 while The It Girl and Rhea Mintyazz were chosen as the bottom 2. Lucy and Rose lip sync to "You're Such A" by Hailee Steinfeld, after which Rose is chosen as the winner. Rose reveals she chose The It Girl's lipstick. Rhea is declared safe while The It Girl is asked to sashay away. *'Mini-challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-challenge Winner': Poison *'Mini-challenge Prize': $3,000 shopping spree to L.A. Eyeworks *'Main Challenge': All Star Variety Show: Showcase a talent in front of the other queens, the judges, and a live audience. *'Challenge Winners': Lucy Flawless & Rose Gold *'Main Challenge Prize': Five-night stay at the Grand Resort Hotel and Spa in Fort Lauderdale *'Lip Sync for Your Legacy Winner': Rose Gold *'Lip Sync Song': You're Such A by Hailee Steinfeld *'Bottom Two': The It Girl & Rhea Mintyazz *'Eliminated': The It Girl *'Farewell Message': "Love you all, The It Girl" Episode 2: Morta greets the remaining 9 queens and tells them this week they'll be playing the Snatch Game. On the runway, Pluto, Rhea Mintyazz, and Rose Gold were declared safe. After the critiques, Archer Martin and Lucy Flawless were chosen as the top 2 while Misty Magic and Veronica Hayworth were chosen as the bottom 2. Archer and Lucy lip sync to "Heaven Is A Place On Earth" by Belinda Carlisle, afterwards Lucy is chosen as the winner. She reveals her lipstick and Veronica is eliminated from the competition. *'Main Challenge': Snatch Game *'Runway Theme': Neon *'Challenge Winners': Archer Martin & Lucy Flawless *'Main Challenge Prize': A wig wardrobe courtesy of Rockstar Wigs *'Lip Sync for Your Legacy Winner': Lucy Flawless *'Lip Sync Song': Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlise *'Bottom Two': Misty Magic & Veronica Hayworth *'Eliminated': Veronica Hayworth *'Farewell Message': "Stay bold, stay beautiful! -V" Episode 3: Morta greets the remaining 8 queens and tells them their challenge for the week, Divas Live! On the runway Lucy Flawless and Pluto were declared safe. During the critiques Archer Martin, Misty Magic, and Zayna James were praised for their performances and standing out from the crowd, meanwhile Poison, Rhea Mintyazz, and Rose Gold were told they faded into the background, letting the others overshadow their performances. Archer and Zayna were chosen as the winners of the challenge, while Poison, Rhea, and Rose were made into the bottom 3 queens. Archer and Zayna lip sync to "Misery Business" by Paramore and Zayna is declared the winner. Zayna reveals her chosen lipstick and Rhea is eliminated from the competition. *'Main Challenge': Divas Live! - Impersonate various divas and perform in a lip syncing dance number *'Runway Theme': Latex *'Challenge Winners': Archer Martin & Zayna James *'Main Challenge Prize': $5000 courtesty of DragQueenMerch.com *'Lip Sync for Your Legacy Winner': Zayna James *'Lip Sync Song': Misery Business by Paramore *'Bottom Three': Poison, Rhea Mintyazz, & Rose Gold *'Eliminated': Rhea Mintyazz *'Farewell Message': "Don't be sad its over, smile because it was INSANE! lol -MintyButt ��" Episode 4: Morta greets the remaining 7 queens and tells them they'll be acting in a parody of the Bachelor and improve acting in various roles. On the runway, Lucy Flawless and Zayna James were declared safe. Archer Martin and Poison were declared the top 2 while the remaining girls, Misty Magic, Pluto, and Rose Gold were all put into the bottom. Archer and Poison lip sync to "Man! I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain. Archer is declared the winner of the lip sync and reveals her chosen lipstick. Pluto and Rose are declared safe while Misty sashays away. *'Main Challenge': The Bitchelor *'Runway Theme': Future of Drag *'Challenge Winners': Archer Martin & Poison *'Main Challenge Prize': A three-night getaway to Palm Springs, California *'Lip Sync for Your Legacy Winner': *'Lip Sync Song': Man! I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain *'Bottom Three': Misty Magic, Pluto, & Rose Gold *'Eliminated': Misty Magic *'Farewell Message':'' "Hi mom, sorry I didnt bring U a crown again lol - to my girlz, LOVE U ALL! Stay kind, stay fair, stay Magic"'' Episode 5: Morta greets the remaining 6 queens and has them play Whatcha Packin? with the pit crew. Zayna James is the winner. Morta tells the queens their challenge will be to create on-brand products inspired by their own drag as well as write and record commercials for them. On the runway, Archer Martin and Rose Gold are chosen as the winners, Lucy Flawless and Pluto are chosen as the bottom two of the week and up for elimination. After lip syncing to "Not My Ex" by Jessie J, Rose is chosen as the winner. Rose reveals she chose Pluto's lipstick, saving Lucy from elimination. *'Mini-challenge': Whatcha Packin? *'Mini-challenge Winner': Zayna James *'Main Challenge': Create and market products for drag queens *'Runway Theme': Favorite Body Part *'Challenge Winners': Archer Martin & Rose Gold *'Main Challenge Prize': A collection of wigs from Wigs and Grace and have their merchandise sold at DragCon *'Lip Sync for Your Legacy Winner': Rose Gold *'Lip Sync Song': Not My Ex by Jessie J *'Bottom Two': Lucy Flawless & Pluto *'Eliminated': Pluto *'Farewell Message':'' "I wish you all the best. Have fun, stay fierce, and always remain humble. -Pluto"'' Episode 6: As the remaining 5 queens enter the werkroom following Pluto's elimination, they talk about the elimination until one-by-one the eliminated queens all re-enter the competition, joining the still standing girls in the werkroom. Morta enters and tells them of a new twist, the previously eliminated girls are returning in the next challenge. The following day, Morta greets the 10 contestants and tells them they'll be doing a stand up comedy challenge in pairs, the top 2 returning queens will lip sync for the chance to return to the competition, and to give one of the bottom queens the chop. The returning queens are paired with the queen the eliminated them, minus Pluto who is paired with Poison as the last queen to be eliminated and the last queen remaining who has yet to eliminate anyone. Veronica Hayworth & Lucy Flawless and The It Girl & Rose Gold are chosen as the top all stars, allowing Veronica and The It Girl the chance to come back. Archer Martin and Poison are chosen as the bottom 2. After lip syncing to MANiCURE by Lady Gaga, Morta declares both The It Girl & Veronica the winners, bringing them both back into the competition and giving them both the chance to eliminate a queen. In the end, they had chosen the same lipstick and Archer was saved while Poison was asked to sashay away. *'Main Challenge': Stand up comedy act in pairs **Pluto and Poison **Misty Magic and Archer Martin **Rhea Mintyazz and Zayna James **Veronica Hayworth and Lucy Flawless **The It Girl and Rose Gold *'Challenge Winners': Veronica Hayworth & Lucy Flawless, The It Girl & Rose Gold *'Main Challenge Prize': Couture Gown from SNL Designs *'Lip Sync Song': MANiCURE by Lady Gaga *'Lip Sync for Your Life Winner': The It Girl & Veronica Hayworth *'Returned': The It Girl & Veronica Hayworth *'Bottom Two': Archer Martin & Poison *'Eliminated': Poison *'Farewell Message': "c'est la vie - this is bogus but I guess thats my problem -Poison" Episode 7: Morta greets the remaining 6 queens and tells them they'll be giving a drag makeover to a member of their real life family, as well as performing a comedic dance number with them. On the runway, Rose Gold and Zayna James were chosen as the top 2 of the week while Archer Martin and The It Girl were chosen as the bottom 2. During deliberation, Archer broke down and admitted to feeling like a failure for being in the bottom again. The It Girl told the top 2 that she'd be at peace with going, having felt like she'd redeemed herself after being eliminated first. Rose and Zayna lip sync to "Cry" by Carly Rae Jepsen, afterwards Zayna is chosen as the winner. Zayna reveals The It Girl's lipstick, eliminating her again, and saving Archer from elimination. *'Main Challenge': Makeover a member of their family in drag and perform a comedic dance number *'Challenge Winners': Rose Gold & Zayna James *'Main Challenge Prize': A collection of shoes from shoecup.com valued at $2,000 *'Lip Sync Song': Cry by Carly Rae Jepsen *'Lip Sync for Your Legacy Winner': Zayna James *'Bottom Two': Archer Martin & The It Girl *'Eliminated': The It Girl *'Farewell Message': "In one door and out the other lol! Goodbye AGAIN! (This time I'll stay gone, promise) xoxo, TIG" Episode 8: Morta greets the remaining 5 queens and has them do a black and white photoshoot mini-challenge. Archer Martin is declared the winner. Morta then tells the queens their main challenge will be acting in a parody of a romantic comedy. On the runway, Archer and Rose Gold are chosen as the top 2, while the remaining 3 queens - Lucy Flawless, Veronica Hayworth, and Zayna James - are all up for elimination. Archer and Rose lip sync to "Vibeology" by Paula Abdul, afterwhich Rose is chosen as the winner. Rose reveals she chose Veronica's lipstick, eliminating her again. Archer, Lucy, Rose, and Zayna move onto the finale. *'Mini-challenge': Black and White Photoshoot *'Mini-challenge Winner': Archer Martin *'Mini-challenge Prize': A 1-year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's WeHo *'Main Challenge': Acting in a romantic comedy parody *'Runway Theme': Fantasy Girl Realness *'Challenge Winners': Archer Martin & Rose Gold *'Main Challenge Prize': A $1,500 giftcard to The Spa on Rodeo *'Lip Sync for Your Legacy Winner': Rose Gold *'Lip Sync Song': Vibeology by Paula Abdul *'Bottom Three': Lucy Flawless, Veronica Hayworth, & Zayna James *'Eliminated': Veronica Hayworth *'Farewell Message': "Congrats girls! It's been real ♡ Veronica" Episode 9: Morta greets the top 4 queens and tells them for their final challenge, they'll be creating runway looks based on their birthstones with jewels and fabric supplied by Fierce Drag Jewels and Fabric Planet respectively. In addition, they'll be writing and recording a verse for a new Morta Goth song and performing a lip sync of it on the mainstage. On the runway after the challenge, Morta tells the top 4 how proud she is of each of them, saying each one of them has truly proved what it means to be an all star. Soon after, Lucy Flawless and Zayna James are eliminated from the competition and the top 2, Archer Martin and Rose Gold, lip sync to "Responsitrannity" by RuPaul for the crown. In the end, Rose Gold is crowned the winner of All Stars season one. *'Main Challenge': Create birthstone inspired runway looks. Write, record, and lip sync a verse in Morta Goth's new song *'Eliminated:' Lucy Flawless & Zayna James *'Final Two': Archer Martin & Rose Gold *'Lip-sync Song': Responsitrannity by RuPaul *'Runner-up': Archer Martin *'Winner of Morta Goth's Drag Race All Stars Season One: Rose Gold'